


Sanders Sides One-Shots 01

by Ireallydontcare443



Series: Sanders sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallydontcare443/pseuds/Ireallydontcare443
Summary: Just a bunch of Sanders sides Oneshots that I originally posted on Wattpad, but have decided to post them here as well.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Other(s)
Series: Sanders sides Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138793
Kudos: 19





	1. Logicality fluff - Midnight baking

It was late, Patton knew this, but he just couldn't stop tossing and turning.  
It was nearly midnight, and Patton knew everyone was already asleep, and he wasn't going to wake someone up just because of his restlessness.  
So what could he do?  
An idea came to him, "I think I'll bake some cookies!" He said, quietly, but excitedly. He quickly grabbed and slid into his soft, baby blue house coat before tip-toing down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Patton took out the supplies and ingredients before starting to put everything together.  
He began to hum 'I do Adore' quietly as he mixed the cookie dough, aiding chocolate chips to it.

"Patton?" 

A calm and quiet voice said from behind Patton, causing him to jump. He swirled around and pointed his spoon at whoever was behind him, brandishing it like a sword.  
He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Logan standing there in his one-sie, hair clearly unbrushed.  
"Patton? Whatever are you doing up at such a late hour?"  
Logan asked, confusion etched on his face.  
"I.. uhm.. I couldn't sleep, I'm bake some cookies!"  
Pat said happily, smiling a smile bright enough to cause Logan to blush ever so slightly.  
"So, why are you up so late, Logie?"  
Patton asked accusingly, cocking his head to the right ever so slightly.  
"I was reading in bed right before I heard footsteps come to the kitchen. So i got up, intrigued at who might be up so late."  
Logan said calmly.  
Pat nodded, satisfied with Logans explenation.  
"Well.. since you're already up, would you like to help me put the cookies on the baking sheet?" He asked, a kind smile on his lips.  
Logan nodded, giving Pat a small smile. "Yes, I would like to help with the cookies."  
Logan took his place beside Patton, and helped put cookies on the cookie sheets.  
Patton preheated the oven, glancing at Logan, who was still concentrating on placing the cookies.  
He a mischievous grin plastered itself on his face as he took some of the sticky cookie dough onto his finger, and placed it on Logans nose.  
Logan scrunched up his nose, having felt the cold, raw cookie an his nose.  
Pat giggled, covering his mouth with his hand, giving Logan an innocent look as he turned his head to look at him.

"You.. put..cookie dough on my.. nose?" Logan said slowly, his sentence sounding more like a question.

Logan blushed when he heard Patton's small giggles, his beautiful eyes shining in delight.  
Subconsciously, Logan moved closer to Patton, unaware of the gentle smile he had on his lips.  
Patton slowly stopped giggling, looking at Logan with confusion, then with gentleness in his eyes.  
They shared a smile, a look that only people who deeply care about each other can have.  
Patton moved in closer, looking back and forth between Logans eyes and lips.

"Logan.. can I kiss you?" Patton asked, unaware of how absurd the question was.  
"Yes, you may Patton." Logan almost whispered, due to how close they were to each other now.  
Patton leaned in, placing a sweet and gentle kiss on Logans lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
Logans arms found they're way to wrap around Patton's waist, holding him gently.  
They both pulled apart, the warmth of the kiss on they're lips still evident as they smiled softly at each other.  
"Hey... Patton?" Logan asked quietly, his arms still wrapped around Pat's waist.  
"Yeah, Logan?"

"You've got a bit of cookie dough on your cheek, now." Logan said, grinning.

Hope you enjoyed this one shot! There's many more to come, so stay tuned!


	2. Princely fluff -starlight, starbright

-no one's pov-

It was pretty late, and Virgil was sitting on the rooftop, stargazing.  
Something about nightime was just so.. calming to him..  
The sound of the crickets and the frogs, the gentle breeze rustling through the leaves on the trees, and the distant sound of nocturnal animals was enough to make even Virgil forget about his insecurities.  
He sat under the silver moonlight, stars glowing beautifully as they accompanied the moon on this warm night.  
Anxiety sighed in content, happily looking at the constellations, the moon, and the stars.

-Virgils pov-

'I wonder what's up there... aliens? An endless void? MOTHMAN?' I thought calmly as I watched small clouds cover and uncover the moon, my hair rustling slightly as the cool breeze flowed.  
This is a common occurrence for me.  
Whenever I can't sleep, or I have a nightmare, I climb up to the roof to stargaze.  
I had a nightmare earlier, hence why I'm sitting here, out on the roof, under the stars.  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps on the roof, and quickly turned to see Roman coming to join me.  
Roman would sometimes join me on the roof on nights he had too many ideas to be able to close his eyes, so instead of feeling pressured to write them all down, he looks at the stars with me.  
We exchanged gentle smiles, and I silently motioned him to come sit beside with my hand me to enjoy the view.  
He walked over and sat beside me, our shoulders touching.  
We sat in comfortable silence, and I closed my eyes as the breeze starting blowing a little stronger, carrying the scent of the night air.  
"You know... you look really handsome in the moonlight." Ro's gentle voice said from beside me.  
I opened my eyes to look at him, a light pink dusting my cheeks, barely visible in the moonlight.  
"You think I'm handsome? Why?" I asked, caught off guard by his compliment.  
Princey smiled, looking at me with his soft, amber colored eyes.  
"Well, first off, your eyes are such a besutiful shade of purple, your smile is absolutely adorable," He gently placed his hand on my cheek, smiling softly.   
"and your little freckles on your cheeks are so cute, some days I think I might die from it!" He said, chuckling slightly, his thumb gently rubbing my cheek.  
I blushed, but I couldn't find it in me to be snarky as I leaned into Romans touch, enjoying the warmth he was providing.  
I closed my eyes, savoring the moment, until I felt the warmth of a kiss being placed on my forehead, disappearing almost as soon as it was there.   
I opened my eyes to see prince looking at me with such a gentle look, that I just had to lean in and kiss him.  
He was surprised, but after a moment he kissed back, sharing this fragile, but beutiful moment with me.  
When he finally pulled away, he had a charming, yet calm, smile in his face.

"We should do this more often.." He said, before kissing me once again.

Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I'll be making a part 2 of this very soon, so I'll be seeing you shortly. Good bye!


	3. Princely fluff -starlight, starbright 2

-Romans pov-

After mine and Virgils little.. "moment" on the roof, we went back to stargazing, but a question was lingering in the back of my mind.  
It was morning now, and I walked downstairs to see Patton and Logan talking over coffee and hot chocolate, a common occurrence in the mornings, and Virgil sitting on the coutch watching a Tim Burton movie.  
"Good morning, Patton, Logan, and Virgil!" I greeted each of then in turn, flashing a dazzling smile.  
"Well, good morning, Roman! You seem to be in a good mood! Any particular reason?" Patton asked, grinning.  
I glanced at Virgil to see him looking at me anxiously, and I shook my head. 

"Nope! Just in a good mood!" 

I said, heading to the kitchen to make myself my own cup hot drink, tea instead of coffee, adding a tiny bit of sugar, and a little milk.  
I glanced at Virgil again, deciding to make him some coffee, even though I don't drink it.  
I poured some of the dark coffee into his favorite purple mug, and added sugar and cream, just how he likes it.  
For someone so bitter, he sure has a sweet tooth.

I picked up both mugs and walked over to the couch, sitting beside Virgil, who was leaning on the arm rest, knees pulled up to his chest, and handed him his mug.  
"Uhh.. thanks Princey.." He mumbled timidly, looking at me quizzically.   
He took the mug, staring at it for a moment before taking a sip of the hot liquid, his eyes widening in surprise.  
"You.. you made it just how I like it.." He said quietly.  
I smiled, nodding.  
"Why, of course, my dear emo prince!" I said happily, taking a sip of my own coffee.  
Virgil blushed a little at the nickname, and a loud "AWWWWWW!" From Patton could be heard from the dining table, making Virgil blush even more.  
I smiled. "You're so cute.." I said quietly.  
Virgil looked at me, his cheeks flushed red. "So.. you weren't just saying that for fun last night?"   
He asked, looking down.

I was shocked.

Why would he think I was just playing around? I had kissed him, hadn't I?   
I shook my head, eyes still wide.  
"What? No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know,  
He shrugged. "Well.. uh.." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing.  
"Well.. it because you didn't ask me to be your boyfriend, like in the fairytales and movies you like so much, so I, uh.. thought maybe you had just said it as a joke.."  
I thought about that for a moment, letting his words sink in.  
"Virgil.. I kissed you. You remember that, right?" I said slowly, and the boy beside me nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, he looked troubled, still.  
I sighed, and decided to ask the question that had been scratching at the back of my mind since this morning, since it seemed to be what he had wanted me to ask last night.

I smirked as I got down on one knee in front of him.   
He looked at me quizzically, saying my name as if it were a question. "Roman..?"

"Virgil, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked, taking out a red ring pop. Wait.. where did it come from..? Doesn't matter, it's romantic.

Virgil blushed, rolling his eyes. "I suppose.." He said, holding out his hand, and I slipped the ring pop onto his finger.  
I smiled, getting up and placing a small kiss to his cheek.  
Virgil huffed, apparently not happy with that. "Nope, I want a real kiss."  
He demanded before pulling me down by my sash, kissing me softly on the lips, not that I minded.   
He released me a moment later and pulled away.  
We smiled at each other, and a loud squeal could be heard from the kitchen.

"EEEEEEEE! Prinxiety!!" Patton said, practically vibrating in excitement. "I ship it!!"  
Logan nodded at Patton, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Indeed. You both have been pinning for quite a while. It was getting rather tiring." He said, taking a nonchalant sip from his coffee mug.  
I sighed, smiling, as I sat beside my new boyfriend, wrapping my arm around him whilst he sucked on his ring pop.

Although... I swear I saw Logan pass Patton a 20 dollar bill..


	4. Logicality fluff/angst - bad days.

-no one's pov-

Logan was currently in his room, wearing his one-sie, curled up in a ball.  
He was having REALLY bad day, and he had finally been pushed over the edge.  
His emotions were uncontrollable at the moment, which only upset him even more, due to his pationate hatred of his emotions.  
He was trying his best not not cry, gripping at the control of emotions that was quickly slipping away.  
He was shaking, but he ignored it.

-Patton's pov-

Logan had just rushed upstairs, claiming that he had work to do, but I knew better.  
I could hear that his voice was shaky, and his voice had cracked, twice.  
The others didn't seem to notice since they were chatting away on the coutch, and a laugh could be heard here and there.  
I was worried about Logan, so I went up stairs, knocking on Logans dark blue colored bedroom door.  
"W-who is it..?" A broken voice said from inside the room.  
"Logan? Can I come in?" I asked.  
There was a pause before I heard a "you may e-enter.." from the boy behind the door.

I walked in, closing the door behind me.  
I was greeted with the sight of Logan shaking as a ball under his covers.  
"Oh Logan..." I said, walking quickly towards him, hugging him once I got there.  
He seemed unsure, but slowly hugged back, holding onto my shirt.  
He was shaking much more than I had previously thought.  
"Logan? Why are you upset?"  
"I..I have so much w-work to do, then R-Roman called me those names.. I-i know they were meant as a simple joke, but for some reason it upset me.. then I.. I saw you talking to Janus, and I tried to get your attention, b-but you wouldn't even look at me.. then Virgil got upset with me, and i don't even know why.."  
Logan, said, tears filling his eyes.

I felt guilty for not noticing him earlier, and for not realising how upset he had become.  
"Patton..? Can you get rid of my emotions?" Logan questioned as tears started to drip down his cheeks.  
I shook my head, running my fingers through Logans chocolate brown hair.  
"No, I cant.." I said, frowning slightly.  
Logan hid his face in my shoulder, trying not to let me see his tears.  
"You know it's alright to cry, Logan. You won't be judged for it, especially not by me." I said, squeezing him ever so slightly.  
He nodded as his tears began to flow faster, shaking as he began to sob.

We stayed like that for a long while. I simply held him as he cried, letting out everything he had been holding in.


	5. Remus smut - Sssseriously, Remussss?

-Janus' pov-

It was around 9pm when I got back home from my erands.  
I placed down the bags of food and started to put the groceries away, until something occurred to me.. it was quiet. Too quiet... where was Remus?  
Usually he would have tackled me at the door, or popped up out of nowhere with a new gross, but cool, thing to show me.   
He had done neither of those things, which was highly unusual, considering it was Remus we were talking about.  
I was getting even more worried after 10 minutes of Remus not showing up, so I set aside the groceries and started looking around the house in search of my... my.. boyfriend..? Fuck buddy..? Friend with benefits..?   
I didn't know what to call him, since we had never discussed it, so I just went with my roomate. (And they were roomates)

"Remus? Remus, where are you?" I called as I checked the bathroom, the closets, behind the furniture, and finally Remus' room.  
I knocked on the dark green door, and when I didn't get an answer, I slowly opened the door, expecting to see a sight very.. Remus like. 

But he wasn't there.

This is when I started panicking. Where was he? Did he go out? What if he got hurt?   
I shook my head, ridding my brain of negative thoughts. There was still one place he could be, which was my room.  
I walked down the hall to my yellow door, opening it slowly, and, Lo and behold, Remus was sitting on my bed, stark naked, suggestive.. toys strewn around him.  
Hearing the door open, he turned to look at me, his face lighting up as he met my gaze.   
"Dee Dee!" He exclaimed, smiling ear to ear as I looked at each item around him, my confusion growing.

"Remusss... why are you naked on my bed?" I asked, my 'S' pronunciation becoming drawn out as a hiss as I became slightly flustered.

He's done this before, but it was always when he wanted my attention, and I was always home when he did this.  
"I was waiting for you to come home! I.. uh.. I missed you.." He said the last part of his phrase a little quieter than the first part.  
"Uh huh.." Was all I could say as I looked him up and down.  
He was sitting with his legs in a W shape, his arms in front of him, but still giving me full view of his entire body.  
I blushed, getting a little hard at the sight of him.  
Remus noticed this, and smiled devilishly, standing up and slowly walking towards me until he could wrap his arms around my neck, pressing his body against mine.

"Like what you see, Dee~?" 

Remus whispered flirtatiously, playing with my hair a little.  
I gulped, my blush intensifying as I wrapped my arms around Remus' waist.   
"Y-yeah.. I do.." I said, looking from his lips to his eyes.  
Remus hummed, letting go of me, trailing his index finger under my chin, flicking it up gently as he walked to close the bedroom door, locking it behind him.  
He turned back to me, slowly walking towards me, wrapping his arms around my neck again as he kissed me pationately.  
I wrapped my arms around his waist, throwing my gloves aside and grasping his ass, squeezing him, earning me a small moan front trash man.  
I took this chance to slip my tongue into Remus' mouth, exploring every inch of it.  
He took my hat and threw it aside, pushing me backwards, making me step back towards the bed.  
I broke the kiss and quickly disposed of my shirt, pants and boxers.  
As soon as they were off Remus kissed me again, his fingers tangling in my hair and tugging lightly, making me moan softly at the feeling. 

He pushed me back onto the bed, sitting directly over my boner, before continuing to kiss me with tongue.  
I flipped us so that I was on top as I moved to trail kisses down his jaw line, neck and chest, leaving hickeys and nipping at his skin once in awhile.  
"Janus~"   
Rem moaned, tangling his fingers in my hair, squeezing his eyes shut.  
I moved to where his neck met his shoulder, and bit down, almost drawing blood, causing Remus to moan a little louder as he scratched at my back.   
I moved down wards, kissing and nipping at his thighs, before kissing his tip.  
"F-fuck~ Jan please!" Remus pleaded softly.  
I smirked, taking him in all at once, causing his to buck his hips up involuntarily.  
I started bobbing my head up and down, loving the sound of Remus' moans filling the room.  
"C-close~" He chocked out in a strangled voice after only a few minutes.  
I pulled off of Remus, causing him to whine at the loss of pleasure.

"J-Jan~! Why'd you stop? I was close.." He whined.  
I smirked as I grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table.  
I rolled on the condom, wanting to be safe rather than sorry. You never know what kind of stuff Remus has fucked.  
I put a generous amount of lube on three of my fingers, spreading some lube around Remus' hole before pushing a finger into him, causing Remus to hiss and tense up, but moan shortly afterwards.  
"Shhh.. relax, my dear." I cooed softly until he relaxed.   
I started moving my finger around, adding a second, then third finger into the helpless man in front of me.  
I curled my fingers, scissoring Remus as he moaned and hissed softly bathe the pain and pleasure every so often.

"A-ah~! Janus~!"   
Remus exclaimed, and I smirked, knowing I had found his prostate.  
I took out my fingers, lubing up my dick, and slowly pushing into him.  
Remus gasped, eyes filling with tears. I gave him a few minutes to adjust, and he nodded once he was ready.  
I smirked and started at a slow, but hard pace, Remus wrapping his arms around my neck and tugging on my hair.  
"F-faster~!!" Remus exclaimed a few minutes after, and I picked up the pace, causing him to practically scream.  
"God~ AH~ Dee!" He exclaimed, making me go faster and harder.  
I kept up my insane pace, now moving my hips to find Remus' prostate again, which was relatively easy, and started to abuse it, making him melt into putty underneath me.

"F-Fuck~ Janus!"  
"S-so good~"  
"AH~! F-FUCK~! "  
"I-im c-close~!"

He practically screamed, and I grunted in acknowledgement, somehow going even faster than before.  
It didn't take long for Remus to cum all over our chests with a cry of my name, I came shortly after, slowing my thrusts as I rode out my high.  
I pulled out of him, tying the condom and throwing it away, before colapsing beside Remus.  
He smiled and cuddled into my side, and I wrapped my arms around him.  
"I love you, Dee. I'm so glad you're my boyfriend.." He whispered, kissing my cheek.  
"We're boyfriends..?" I asked quietly, causing Remus to chuckle.  
"Of course we are! What did you think we were? Roomates?" He asked, and I nodded shyly.  
He giggled, placing a kiss on my nose.  
"Well, either way, I love you."

"I love you too, " I said "dear boyfriend of mine."


	6. Logicality fluff - over rated

-no one's pov-

Creativity was sitting on the couch, talking to anxiety whilst Aladin played on the television.  
Logan was sitting on the couch as well, reading 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire', tunning out the other two side's conversation.  
Once in a while Logan would listen into the exchange of words between Roman and Virgil, not on purpose, but it was enough to know that Roman was ranting about the story of 'Romeo and Juliet', and that Virgil would add his opinion on the story every once in a while as well.

It was only until Roman turned to Logan and asked him a question, that he truly put down his book, marked his page, and turned to look at the egotistical trait.  
"What is your opinion on love, Logan?"  
The prince asked, smiling, a curious look in his eyes.  
At this moment, Patton walked in, stopping to hear Logans response to the question as well.  
Logan didn't notice Patton beside him, and rolled his eyes, taking a moment to think of his answer, before responding to the question.

"Love is not real. It is simply a mixture of hormones in your brain that makes you.." He shuddered, as if was talking about something creepy, or disgusting. "Feel things such as love. Said hormones are Testosterone and estrogen, which drives lust; dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin create attraction; and oxytocin and vasopressin mediate attachment. Without this hormonal mixture, love is not possible."

Roman and Virgil were frowning, a confused look on they're faces as they glanced at each other, then back at Logan, clearly not his explenation.  
Logan sighed, shaking his head. "In your vocabulary, I believe love is.. 'over rated', as you simpletons say."  
This caused Roman to let out an offended gasp, and Virgil to chuckle.  
At this moment, a mischievous grin spread across Patton's face, and he leaned down, kissing Logan gently on the cheek.  
"Is love over rated now, my logical lover?" Patton said sweetly, his voice as smooth as honey.

Logan flinched, a red blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears, and he turned to look at Patton. "I.. I suppose not.." He said quietly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, fidgeting with his tie afterwards.  
Patton smiled, kissing Logan on the lips gently, before walking away and into the kitchen.  
Logan looked down, frozen in shock as Roman and Virgil giggled childishly at the sight of the Logical man 'malfunctioning'.  
Once everyone had gained they're composure, logic turned to the other two traits, and asked them a question.

"Did... did Patton call me his 'lover'?" He asked, and when the other two nodded, he blushed and froze again, causing the others to burst out in another fit of giggles.


	7. Prinxiety and Remus fluff/angst - tis' but a scratch

-Virgils pov-

I was running back to the mind place, Janus holding Remus behind me, and Roman passed out in my arms, bleeding from a very long, deep wound in his chest.  
He was badly bruised, and had a broken leg as well as several bad cuts all over his body.   
Remus had several gashes on his arms and legs, along with a broken left arm.  
Janus and I had several bruises and cuts, I had a gash on my cheek that would definitely leave a scar, but we ignored our wounds.  
They weren't that bad, compared to Roman and Remus' anyways.

Now you may be wondering.. what the hell happened?  
Let me explain.  
Roman and Remus had gone out to fight a very large, agressive dragon witch, so Janus and I tagged along, just in case something bad happened.  
We were right to go along, because something went terribly wrong.   
The dragon witch was larger than the brothers had expected, and they ended up needing our help.  
Half way through the battle, Roman climbed onto the dragon witch's back, and it dug it's claw into Romans chest, causing him to fall.  
I rushed over to catch him, that's when Remus swung his weapon at the dragon witch, pissed that it had hurt his brother, which is how he got his cuts and broken arm.  
Janus grabbed Remus, and in our hurry to flee, we got hurt too.  
We knew the twins would be upset about not defeating the villain, but we had to get out of there before we got ourselves killed.

Now, back to the present.

I looked over to Janus, who nodded.  
We both summoned the rest of our strength, and sunk down to get to the mind palace.

"PATTON! LOGAN! The boys are hurt!" I yelled once we were inside.  
Janus and I placed the twins on the couch, laying them down on their backs.   
Patton and Logan rushed down the stairs to see what was going on.  
Patton gasped, staring at the creative sides in horror as tears started to slide down his cheeks.  
Logan summoned two first aid kits, and tossed them to me and Janus.  
We caught them, and started to patch the two up.

I summoned some needles and special thread, and started to stich Romans chest after I had cleaned it.  
Janus cleaned Remus' cuts, bandaging his wounds, and putting a sling on his broken arm.  
As we finished patching up the wounds, the two simultaneously began to stir.  
"What.. what happened? Roman asked as he glanced between Janus, Remus, Patton, Logan and I.  
I sighed, and told him the entire story, tears coming to my eyes and spilling over as I continued to bandage his chest.

Roman and Remus looked at each other and simply said: "'tis but a scratch."  
I paused, looking up from Roman's wound.  
"A scratch..?" I said quietly. "A SCRATCH?! YOU TWO COULD HAVE DIED! THEN YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY 'ITS JUST A SCRATCH' ?!?"   
I yelled, pissed off, tugging firmly on Romans bandages, making him wince.  
He was looking at me, stunned, Remus was wide eyed as well, clearly surprised at my yelling.  
In fact, everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care.  
"WE COULD HAVE LOST YOU! I FUCKING LOVE YOU ROMAN! WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE WITHOUT YOU!?"  
I continued to yell, tears flowing down my cheeks.  
I turned to Remus, glaring at him.

"AND YOU, " I growled, my eyes narrowing. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH JANUS CARES AND LOVES YOU!?! YOU WOULD HAVE SHATTERED HIM IF YOU DIED!"  
I yelled, barely aware of my own words.  
I could barely see now, due to how full of tears my eyes were.  
"I-" my voice cracked, now trembling as my hands dropped.   
"I.. we wouldn't be able to go on without you two.." I said quietly, looking at Janus, who was also crying now, head hung low.  
After a couple moments of silence, I realized everything I had said, but I didn't care.  
Roman, Logan and Patton were silently staring at me as I finished patching Roman up, tears still flowing.  
Logan was holding Patton tightly, petting his hair gently.

Janus was still looking down, and Remus moved to hold him.  
Janus leaned against him, clutching at Remus' shirt as if it were his lifeline.  
Remus held him tight, kissing his hair softly, and I smiled at the scene.  
I could feel Romans eyes on me, and I turned to meet his gaze.  
"Did.. did you really mean everything you said..?"   
He whispered, and I suddenly became aware of how close our faces were, and I nodded.  
"Yeah.."  
"Then.. can I kiss you..?" Roman asked  
"Yeah.."

Slowly, he leaned in, conecting our lips in a gentle, but sweet kiss.  
We pulled apart to catch a small breath, before he kissed me again, a little deeper than before, and I hummed in content.  
After a moment we, once again, pulled apart, and Roman gathered me into his arms, holding me tightly, as I melted into his touch.  
I glanced over to see that Janus and Remus, glad to see that they were sharing a loving kiss, before I shut my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of my creative trait.

"I love you, princey.." I whispered.  
I received a kiss on the head and a whispered "I love you too, hot topic," in return


	8. Prinxiety, Logicality, and Demus fluff - tis' but a scratch 2

Warning : some cussing, mentions of make outs.

-no one's pov-

It's been a few days since the twin's dragon witch incident, and to be honest, Virgil and Janus were still quite upset by their lover's actions.  
They all had been keeping an eye on Roman and Remus' wounds, making sure that they didn't get infected, and that they were healing well.  
Of course Jan and Virge were glad that the two brothers were ok, since, y'know, they did love them, but they were still pissed off that they had been so reckless.  
Either way, despite being angry with the twins, the two had decided that they would help care for the two, even though Virgil had cried once or twice over seeing his beloved princey with a gapping wound in his chest, hobbling on crutches and Janus' temper became shorter each time he saw his green and black clothed prince covered in bandages, struggling to do simple tasks because of his broken arm.

It really wasn't anyone's fault, but that doesn't help the fact that they could have died.. well, actually, they couldn't, but if a side 'dies' they dissappear for a few days, putting Thomas' health in danger, and when the sides return, they have total memory loss, so it's like they're only just becoming a side, and there's no way to get they're memories back.  
Which means Roman and Remus would have no recollection of anyone's name's, the videos, they're relationships.. it would be like a reset button on they're lives.

Virgil was currently in the kitchen helping Janus and Patton make soup for the twins, who were still a little too weak to get out of bed for long periods of time, whilst Logan visited both twins room's, and changed Ro and Rem's bandages, chatting quietly with them as he examined them to make sure there were no infections.  
Once the soup was ready, Jan, Virge, and Pat brought the boys they're food.  
Hey, just cuz' the princes were dating two of the coldest sides doesn't mean they can't bring them hot soup!

"Ah! Hello my dearest stormcloud!" Roman said as soon as he saw his boyfriend, smiling as Virgil sat down beside him on his red and gold adorned canopy bed.  
"Hello, princely pain in my ass." V responded, handing Roman his soup as he scoffed, kissing Virgil's cheek, saying an "I love you, stormy"  
"Yeah, yeah, love you too, you big dork." Virgil said, smirking as he placed a gentle kiss on Romans hair.

"Dee Dee!" Remus exclaimed when Janus walked into his room, eyes like saucers when he saw that he had food.  
"Hello, my dear Remuss. I've brought you some ssoup." Jan said calmly, placing a few kisses on Remus' face, making him giggle.  
"Yes, I saw that, thank you, my darling snake!" Remus said, taking the bowl form his boyfriend's hands, quickly starting to eat up the soup as though he hadn't eaten in days, when in fact it had only been a few hours.

And where were Logan and Patton during these sweet, yet sappy moments?  
Well, Logan was reading to Patton, who was sitting on his lap, head on his shoulder.  
They were sitting Logans favorite armchair by the fire, reading a Cinderella story book that Patton had been gifted by Logan last Christmas, relaxing as Logan's calm and soothing voice filled the room as Pat snuggled into his Logical lovers chest, exchanging gentle kisses once in a while.

Needless to say, all three couples spent the day enjoying each others company, watching movies, reading, cuddling, and a few *ahem* make out sessions, here and there.


	9. Prinxiety fluff - the drawing

-Virgil's pov-

It was around noon, and I was laying on my back in bed, listening to some MCR while I scrolled through Tumblr.  
It wasn't long until the familiar feelings of boredom and loneliness creeped up on me.  
I thought about going to find Pat, but I remember him telling me that him and Logan were going out, so that crossed out two of my options for entertainment.  
Then I thought about going to find my prin- uh.. princey, but then I realized that he was helping Thomas and Joan with the preperations for tomorrow's video.  
I sighed, frowning as I rolled over and closed my eyes, trying to think of something to do.  
It took a couple minutes, but finally, I had an idea.

Drawing

I sat bolt up right, hurrying over to my closet where a small box sat.  
I opened it, revealing multiple things for arts and crafts.  
You see, being alone all the time, you need a hobby, so I took up drawing.   
Hey, just because Im not one of the creative sides doesn't mean I can't have a drawing hobby.  
I took out my sketch book, a couple led pencils, my coloring pencils, a sharpner, and an eraser before scurrying back to my bed, plopping myself down on the soft covers of my bed, and started sketching.

I didn't quite know what I was drawing, but it was something.  
I was so lost in the smooth motions of my pencil, the sound of 'the black parade', 'teenagers', 'I'm not okay (i promise), and 'Helena' playing in the backround, that I didn't realize who I was drawing was princey.  
I suppose it didn't surprise me too much since he was the last person I thought of before taking out my sketch book, but I was surprised that I had subconsciously written 'my prince charming' in the top right corner of the page.  
I shrugged it off, not really caring.  
It wasn't like anyone would see it.

I started coloring it in with reds and whites when Roman burst into the room, basically kicking down the door.  
"Virgil! Can you help me with something, please? I-" He paused, seeing the sketch book on my knees, and coloring pencils strewn around me.  
"You draw?" He asked curiously, and I nodded, my cheeks coloring themselves a light shade of pink.  
"That's awesome!" The creative side said, smiling, before going back on his original topic (the reason he burst into my room).  
"Anyways, I kinda need your help with the script. Thomas, Joan and I want a fourth opinion, just to make sure it's perfect."   
He said, still smiling at me.  
"Sure, I can give my opinion." I said, taking off my headphones and tossing my sketch pad to the side.

_______________

-Romans pov- 

Virgil was barely through the first two sentences when he asked if he could get him his reading glasses, which were aparently on his bedside table.  
I was unaware that he needed glasses to read, since I had never seen him with a book in his hands like, ever, but nonetheless, I sunk down into the mind palace, running upstairs and into Virgils room, spotting the glasses quickly.  
I don't know why, but after grabbing the glasses, I glanced at Virgil ' s book, wanting to see what he had been drawing.  
I shook my head, walking towards the door, before I paused.

'One little peek couldn't hurt.. right?'

I thought as my curiosity took over, and I walked over to the bed, picking up the sketch book.  
My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped as I stared at the half finished drawing of me.  
It was absolutely beutiful, and I'm not saying this in an egotistical way.  
I was still staring at the picture, jaw now closing slightly as my eyes flickered to the top right corner, and the three words I saw there made my heart flutter.

" my prince charming "

Was written out in Virgils pretty, swirly handwriting.  
I held the drawing to my chest as I rushed out of the room, glasses and sketch book in hand.   
I sunk down to where Virgil and the others were waiting, and they looked at me as I popped up.  
"Hey princey what took so lo-" Virgil paused when he saw his sketch pad, his cheeks flushing pink as he looked up at me nervously from his seat.  
Joan and Thomas looked at each other questioningly, then at Virgil, then at me.

"You.. you seen the drawing.. didn't you?" Virgil said slowly, looking away.  
I nodded, handing him his glasses.   
"Yes, I did, and I love it. Expecially the little note in the corner~" I commented flirtatiously as Virgil put on his glasses, making his blush a fierce red.  
"Well.. uh.. i-if you like it that much.. you.. uh.. y-you can have it once it's done.. o-only if you want.." Virgil said uncertainly, never meeting my gaze as he stared down at the script for the video.  
I smiled, bending down go kiss his cheek.

"I would adore that." I said, making Virgil ' s blush travel up to his ears.

Needless to say, once the drawing was finished, I framed it and hung it up in my room.  
Such a masterpiece should be cherished forever.  
Virgil still blushes sometimes when he sees it on my wall.


	10. Logince smut (its only inuendos) - books

Warning : smut inuendos

-Logans pov- 

I was sitting in my room when my romantic partner, or 'boyfriend', as you would say, walked in.  
"Hey, my Microsoft master~ Whatcha' doin'? " Roman asked flirtatiously as he came and sat on my lap.  
I glanced up at my lover for a moment, confused on how he could not see what I was doing.  
"If you must know, dear, I am reading," I said simply, going back to my reading.  
Roman frowned, pushing down my book and getting close to my face.

"Why don't you put the book down, and pay a little attention to me, hm~?" The princely trait asked, grinding against me.  
'Fine, I'll play along..' I thought, smirking as I set down my book.  
I pulled Roman closer to my chest by his waist.  
I leaned in closer, my lips brushing his, watching as he melted in my touch at the thought of me kissing him... before pushing him off me.  
"Not now, Im reading." I said, picking up the book I had tossed, lifting it back up.  
Roman groaned, an annoyed look on his face.

"But baaaaaaabe~! I'm booooored!" My 'boyfriend' whined, tugging at my shirt.  
I rolled my eyes, standing up and walking over to by book shelf.  
Roman looked at me quizzically as I grabbed a book, walked back to my bed, and handed it to him.  
"Read." I stated simply.  
He looked down, staring down at the story of 'Romeo and Juliet'.  
He sighed, and nodded, opening the book.  
I sat beside the creative man, kissing his head gently before going back to my reading.

___ time skip of three hours brought to you by exotic butters___

I was still reading my book, when a particularly.. suggestive scene was written, and I glanced at Roman, biting my lips.

' God I feel idiotic...'

I thought as I put down my book, turning to tug on Romans sleeve.  
He looked up at me, but didn't put down his book.  
"What is it, darling?" He asked, and I blushed,  
"I.. uh.. want your 'attention' as you call it.." I said quietly, not meeting Romans gaze.  
"Mhm.. good for you." He simply hummed, never looking up from his book.  
I frowned, pushing down 'Romeo and Juliet', now tugging on Roman ' s belt.  
"Please..?" I asked, and he chuckled, finally looking up at me.

"Not now, I'm reading. " He said, a cheeky smirk on his lips.

...Let's just say Roman didn't get any for a week after this.


	11. Anxciet fluff - the question

-no one's pov-

It was a calm spring day, the feeling of home upon walking into the mindpalace was evident, and the sweet smell of fresh flowers wafted through the house, thanks th the many cases of flowers Patton and Roman had insisted they have.  
All the sides were in a good mood, each gone out doing they're own things.  
Logan was helping Thomas with a Sanders sides video, Emile and Remy were probably shopping, or at Starbucks, and Remus claimed he was going to go fuck a narwhal.  
Roman and Patton were out in the imagination, laughing as they picked flowers and made flower crowns, whilst Virgil and Janus stayed home.  
Due to the absence of all the other sides, both the anxious and deceitful traits had the house to themselves.

Virgil and Janus were relaxing on the couch, Virgil with his head in Janus' lap, simply enjoying the calmness of the warm feeling home.  
This was not an uncommon ocurrence, in fact, it probably happened once or twice daily.  
While Virge was scrolling through Instagram, he found a very odd picture, with the title 'Anxceit smut' on top.  
Deciding he had nothing better to do and because he was confused at why his and Janus names were fused, he tapped it, and what he saw made him cry out a toss his phone across the room.

Janus flinched at the sudden motion, but looked at Virgil with a look of confusion and amusement.  
"What happened now? Remus text you something weird again?"  
Janus asked, chuckling as he gathered the stunned Virgil in his arms.  
Virgil shook his head, "worse..." He said, frowning, hugging Janus back.  
"Oh?" Jan said in question, cocking his head to the right slightly. "How ssso?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing and voice dropping to a growl as he suspected some sort of danger, like a stalker.  
"Two words: Anxceit smut." Virgil replied solemnly, a light, embarassed blush taking over his cheeks.

Jan sat there, silent for a moment, before letting out an amused laugh, any signs of anger or protectiveness melting away.  
Virgil up glared at him, not happy at all.  
"It's not funny! That scared the shit out of me!" The anxious man huffed, hopping off of Janus and hurrying over to his phone, slowly picking it up and sighing in relief when he saw that it wasn't damaged.  
He walked back to the couch, laying his head once again on the good, but lying trait's lap.  
Janus ran his fingers through Virg's hair, receiving a content hum in return.

___ one hour time skip brought to you by the krusty krab___

About an hour had passed since Vee's little 'fright' when Dee started thinking about it a bit more.  
Why had Virgil tapped on it in the first place?  
How could he not expect to see what he saw when he had tapped on it himself?  
Or had his thumb somehow slipped, causing him to tap on the picture by accident, which, in turn, startled him?

Janus shook his head, his mind still swimming with questions, until Virgil randomly piped up, asking him a question.

"Jan...? Can I.. uh... kiss you?"  
Virgil asked quietly, fidgeting with his hoodie strings.  
Janus' mind blanked, only allowing him to let out a confused "huh?"

"Can I kiss you..?"  
Virgil asked again, louder and clearer this time, and Janus smirked.  
"Why? Got that picture stuck in your head?" He questioned looking down at the adorable, purple loving man.  
Virgil pouted, nodding without meeting Janus' gaze.  
Janus sighed, lifting up the nervous man so that he was straddling his hips.  
"Oh Anx..." Jan sighed softly, "Do you really want to? Or are you just curious?" He asked, tilting Virgil's chin up gently.  
"Both...?" Virgil responded, earning a sigh from Janus.  
"Alright, suppose you can." He said, leaning in.

Anxiety leaned in as well, they're lips meeting in a tender kiss.  
They closed they're eyes, savoring the gentle warmth of the embrace.  
Deceit placed his hands on Vee's hips, keeping him steady as he kissed him, and Virgil wrapped his arms around Janus' shoulders, longing to be closer to him.  
After a few moments, they pulled away, air filling they're lungs as they breathed in.  
They stared into each others eyes, both smiling softly.

"Mind doing that a little more often?" Jan asked, smirking as he placed a gentle, affectionate kiss on Virg's neck.  
Virgil smiled, "gladly." He said, hugging Janus tightly.


	12. LAMP smut - sweater weather

Warning : Extreme smut and swearing

-Virgils pov- 

Today is a very cold day.  
It's around 12:30, and Logan and I are cuddling on the couch, watching 'home alone', when I started shivering.  
Logan looked at me with concern, squeezing me a little.  
"Are you ok, my dear?" My boyfriend asked, frowning slightly.  
I nodded, smiling reassuringly at him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cold is all." I said, smiling, and that's when I got my brilliant idea.  
You see, our other two boyfriends, Patton and Roman, were out Christmas shopping, so why not prepare a surprise for when they got home?

I looked up at Logan, smirking.  
"Hey, Lo?"  
He instantly looked down, my voice having caught his attention.  
"Yes, dear?" He said questioningly  
"What do you say we go put on some... special outfits for when the others get home?"   
I said, mischievousness lacing my every word.  
Logan looked at me skeptically, but I knew he was thinking about the possibilities since he didn't immediately refuse the proposition.

"Im usually a top.. and I'm not one to 'dress up'..." He said slowly, "..but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a little change in my.. uh.. sexual atire.."   
He said, smiling at me.  
I smirked, quickly jumping up and rushing to Romans room.  
I quickly took one of his hoodies before dragging Logan to Patton's room, tossing him one of Patton's hoodies.

I smirked, then leading him to my room to change.  
"Put on whatever you want, but make it hot." I said, exchanging my boxers for some pretty red lace panties I had bought to tease my boyfriends.   
I had a pair in each color, to go with any sexy outfit I could think of.  
I slipped on some fishnet leggings, then looked myself in the mirror.  
Romans hoodie was just a little too big for me, and it went down almost to my knees, and the sleeves flopped over my hand since the sleeves were so long compared to my arm.

Once finished, I turned to see Logan in Patton's over sized hoodie, Patton was usually a sub, and really liked sweaters that are too big for him, which is why he has so many.  
Logan was wearing a pair of baby blue short shorts that barely covered his beutifully plump ass.  
He had a pair of legings on as well, also baby blue, and they had pretty dark blue roses on them.  
I must say, the outfit really complimented his curves.

Lo must have caught me staring, since he cleared his throat, a deep red blush on his face.  
"H-how do I l-look..?" He asked, his voice wavering.  
I smiled. "Absolutely perfect," I said, dragging him out of my room and back to the couch, "and now, we wait." I said, smiling.

___ time skip brought to you by my resting bitch face___

I was practically vibrating with excitement when Roman and Patton walked in.

"Hey~" Me and Logan said in unison.  
Instantly, our boyfriends heads snapped towards us.  
Romans looked us up and now, licking his lips as if he were a hungry wolf.  
Patton simply stared, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face.  
They both put down the bags of Christmas decorations that they had in hand, slipping out of they're coats and slowly walking towards us.

"So pretty, just for us, hm?" Roman growled as he stood right in front of us.  
"Yes~ all for you."   
I said, and Roman smirked, kissing me pationately on the lips, and when we broke apart, he did the same with Logan, who seemed to be enjoying being a bottom for once.

I flinched, moaning as I felt a warm kiss press against the back of my neck, which was one of the most sensitive spots on my body, apart from my 'prince parts' as Roman liked to call them.  
I realized that it was Patton who was kissing my neck, tugging on my lace panties gently, touching me all over as he sucked on my neck, definetly leaving a hickey.  
When he was done with marking me, he pulled back slightly, but stayed close to my ear.

"You look really pretty in Romans sweater, Virgil~"

Patton said in a low voice.  
I shivered as he said my name, knowing that he only ever really used our real names instead of nicknames/pet names, when he was in the mood.  
He turned me around, kissing me roughly wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning softly into the kiss.  
He bit my bottom lip, and I granted him entrance right away, feeling a wave of submission wash over me.

I was usually a very bratty bottom, but when Patton wanted to be top, he had a very demanding and dominant aura, far from the 'innocent' dad-like behaviour he always had.  
After a few more moments he broke the kiss, picking me up in his arms as he motion for Roman to do the same to Logan.

-no one's pov-

Roman smirked, nodding as he stopped marking up Logans neck and picked him up, earning a surprised, but adorable, yelp from the Logic fallowing man.  
Patton and Roman made they're way to one of the two bedrooms, carrying two blushing, and very horny, boyfriends.

When they got to the bedroom, they layed both Virgil and Logan on they're back on the bed, slipping off they're panties, hoodies, and leggings so that they were stark naked on the bed in front of them.  
Roman and Patton glanced at each other before sharing a pationate and heated kiss, making the naked boys whine.  
After about a minute of watching the two make out, Virgil had had enough.

"Fuck us!" He yelled, catching both Patton's and Romans attention.  
Roman smirked, looking at the Virgil's dripping cock, licking his lips.  
He, very slowly, crawled in front of Virge, taking off his own clothes before pushing the anxious trait back down on the bed, starting to mark him up with love bites and hickeys.  
In return, Roman had Virgil moaning, and begging for more.

Patton moved towards a nervous looking Logan, who was sitting with his legs in the shape of a W.  
Patton slowly took off his clothes before turning his attention back to the very sexy looking Logan.  
"You know, you're really teasing me, sitting like that.." Patton whispered, dipping down and kissing Logans tip, earning a gasp and a moan from Lo.  
He smirked, taking Logan all in at once, causing him to moan, burying his fingers in Patton's hair, tugging on it lightly.  
Patton started bobbing his head, making Logan gasp, tugging on Patton's hair harder, not enough to hurt, but enough to make him feel it.  
"P-Pat! P-please.. f-faster..!" Logan moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head with pleasure.

Virgil was in heaven.  
All he could feel was Romans kisses, bites, and nips as he listened to Logans angelic moans.  
It was rare to hear Logan make such sounds, which was probably why Patton was absolutely milking them out of him.  
His attention was quickly brought back to Roman as he felt a sudden heat engulf his throbbing member, making him arch his back, gasping at the sudden feeling.  
"R-Roman~! F-Uck!" He exclaimed, squeezing his eyes closed, pleasure taking over his senses.

"Ngh- Ah~! P-Patton-" Logan moaned, his back arching, shivering as a tingle went down his spine, making his cock twitch.  
"I-im c-close~!" Logan chocked out, gripping Pat's hair tighter, another shiver running down his spine.  
Patton hummed in acknowledgement, and stopped bobbing his head, letting go of Logans dick with a 'pop', causing Lo to wimper.  
"W-why'd you sto-" He was about to say, but was cut off by Patton pressing his lips against his roughly, kissing him deeply.  
Patton asked for entrance by pulling on Logan's bottom lip gently, being granted entrance instantly by his bottom.

Roman hummed, sending vibrations up Virgils cock as he sped up.  
Virgil tugged on Romans hair, signaling that he was close, moaning softly.  
Roman instantly stopped, backing up and taking a good look at poor, defenseless Virgil, who was laying on his back on the bed, eyes glazed, legs spread open, just for him.  
The prince smirked, reaching over to the bedside table, taking out a bottle of lube, spreading some on his fingers before prosceading to stretch Virgil's hole, earning some rather lewd moans.

Patton explored every surface before backing up, becoming to pass him the lube, beginning to stretch Logan out as well.  
"P-Patton~" Logan breathed, clenching around his fingers, his hard member dripping pre-cum.  
Once Patton and Roman were done stretching the bottoms, they switched places, rolling on condoms and lubing up they're cocks.  
Roman turned Logan around so that his ass was in the air, before slowly pushing in, earning a gasp from Logan, small tears welling in his eyes.  
Roman paused, letting Logan adjust, only beginning to move once Logan had moaned and nodded, signaling to him that he was ready.

Patton left Virgil on his back, wanting to see his face as he fucked him sensless.  
Pat pushed into Virgil rather roughly, causing him to practically scream Pat's name, which was uncommon for Virgil.  
Virgil's yell caught the attention of Roman and Logan, and they paused a moment before Roman started thrusting into Logan again.  
Patton smirked, knowing that it had been him that had made Virgil cry out in pleasure, and he leaned down to kiss Virgil on the lips gently, comfortingly, before setting a harsh pase, causing Virgil to arch his back, gripping at the bedsheets.

"F-faster~" Logan whined after a few thrustd, and Roman groaned in pleasure, doing as he was asked to do.  
He started shifting his hips, searching for a particular spot, until he heard Logan let out a particularly pornografic moan, signaling that the creative trait had found his prostate.  
Roman smirked, going even faster and harder, making Logan bite his lip and pull at the bedsheets, just as Virgil was doing.  
"S-so tight, just for me, hm, babe?" Roman comented as he leaned down, kissing the nape of Logans neck.  
Logan moaned, thrusting his hips back in time with Romans thrusts.

Patton was still thrusting at a harsh pace, having already found Virgils prostate, he was abusing it, and Virgil was loving it.  
Virgil couldn't form proper words, he could only moan and babble incoherents, yelling out Pattons name every so often.  
That's all there was, Patton, and the sound of moans filling the room, moans that were coming from him and Logan.  
"C-close~!" Virgil and Logan cried out, almost in sinc.  
After a few more thrusts, Virgil came, fallowed by Logan shortly after.

The feeling of the bottoms clenching around them sent Roman and Patton over the edge as well, filling the condoms.  
They rode out they're highs before slowing down and pulling out, tying the condoms and throwing in a waist bin beside the bed.  
Roman and Patton kissed both boys on the forehead before going to get warm clothes, leaving Virgil and Logan on the bed, panting.

"Virgil..?" Logan said quietly after a moment, his voice hoarse from moaning and yelling.  
"Yes?" Virge answered, still trying to catch his breath.  
"Your suggestion was a very good idea.. we... we should do that more often.." Lo said, leaning over and placing a tender kiss on Virgils lips.  
Both tops came back a moment later, and started cleaning up the two other boys, covering them in gentle, loving kisses and drowning them in praise before they all settled down, cuddling and sharing 'I love you's" as they all fell asleep.


	13. Logicality fluff - dirty dishes

Warning: a little sad, but turns happy soon after.

-No one's pov- 

'It's happening again' Virgil thought as he and Roman shared a glance, looking at where Logan and Patton were.  
Logan was on the other side of the couch, reading a book, and Patton was... well, Patton was sitting in Logan's lap.  
Lo aparently didn't have a problem with this, although if anyone so much as tries to pat him on the shoulder, he would break your hand.  
Virgil groaned, rolling his eyes.  
He wasn't jealous or anything, but this had been going on for awhile.

Logan would be doing something, ie. Working, reading, exc; and Patton would go hug him, kiss his cheek, sit in his lap.. you get where I'm going with this, or vice versa.  
Here's the problem though: they weren't together, and they claimed not to have feelings for each other, which was bullsh*t in both Roman and Virgil's opinion.  
Of course, it was adorable, but watching them pinning each other constantly was just annoying.  
So, Roman and Virgil devised a plan.  
This is where our actual story takes place.

-Virgil's pov-  
"Let's go, Padre! Hot topic and Michael's isn't open all day!" I called up the stairs as I rushed to get my shoes on.  
Patton soon rushed downstairs, "Alright! Alright! It's not like I was going to say hi to Lo and Ro-" "yeah, yeah, yeah, but stores! Come on!" I said, pulling Patton towards the door.  
"Wait! Where are you going? Can't Patton-" Logan had started, his voice slightly panicked before I cut him off.  
"We're going shopping! Bye!" And with that, Patton and I were out the door.

Logan had frowned, watching the two leave. "Patton did not say good morning or goodbye, like he usually does.." Logan said, his time hinted with sadness, but he shrugged it off. "No matter, I'm sure a slight change in the routine will not affect my working habits." Logan said, adjusting his tie before getting back to work.

-Roman's pov-

Most of the day had already gone by, and mine and Virgil's plan was going perfectly.  
We had planned to keep both Patton and Logan apart from each other ALL day.  
Virgil is curently out shopping with Pat, and I am at home with Logan, who has been increasingly iritated, and jealous, although he would never tell you this.  
Logan had tried multiple times to call Patton for help, but Pat either didn't pick up, or i interupted him so that he couldn't hear Patton, each time upsetting him more than the last.   
He is currently sitting at the dinning table, trying to work, but his hand keeps shaking, and he keeps groaning and hitting his head lightly against the table in frustration.  
This would be one of those times Pat would swoop in, giving him reassurance, kissing his face a couple times, and hugging him, but Pat had been gone with Virge since 9 am, and it was already 4 pm.

Suddenly, Logan yelled out in annoyance, and flipped the table.  
That's right, he flipped the goddamned table.  
I stared as he started kicking up papers, and stomping on them.  
At that moment, the front door swung open and Virgil walked in with Patton, and Logans face lit up, practically vibrating with excitement as he started walking towards Patton with his arms outstretched.

"Patton!" He exclaimed, but his face fell as Virgil dragged Pat away to his room, probably to try on new outfits, not even giving Padre time to say hi to Logan.  
"Er.. Microsoft nerd? You..uh.. you good?" I asked nervously.  
I gulped and Logans face fell, and he clenched his fists, clenching his teeth as he turned to glare at me.

"Im fine"

He spat, turning to pick up the papers, turning the table back upright, stomping off to his room.  
I watched him leave, promising myself that I'd never keep Patton away from him this long ever again.

-Virgil's pov-

I smiled as I walked out in my new short shorts and tank top, spinning for Patton to see all of me.  
Patton grinned, clapping as he looked at my new clothes, but his happiness seemed almost... uncertain.  
I frowned as I looked at him, knowing that he was most defensively thinking of how Logan had looked at him as we walked in and then how he looked when I had dragged him away.  
I felt guilty, of course, but this was for the best, but I promised to myself that I would never keep them apart ever again, especially since that flipped table and papers strewn everywhere was extremely hard to miss.

___time skip brought to you by temper tantrums___

-Logans pov-

It was nearly 7 pm, and I was feeling extremely frustrated.  
I decided to skip dinner, because I couldn't bare to spend a moment more with that egotistical prince, even though I had really wanted to spend time with Patton..  
I hadn't been able to be with him at all today, which, I believe, was trigering icky human emotion such as.. uh.. jealousy, frustration, and sadness..?  
Why was there so many..?

I do not know..  
All I know is that I wanted to be near Patton.. no, I wanted Patton himself.  
I wanted to talk to him, to hold him, to be near him, kiss him... and not doing such things made me less productive, and the amount of work I was able to do today was unefficient, seeing how all I could think about was Patton.  
I sighed, getting up and walking down stairs, checking to see if Roman and/or Virgil were anywhere to be found.

They were not.

I continued down the stairs, looking around again, gladly seeing no one, except for Patton.  
My beautiful Patton, standing there in his blue Polo shirt and cat hoodie he used as a cardigan, washing today's dinner dishes.  
I smiled as I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, hands holding his abdomen, my chin resting on his shoulder.  
He flinched slightly when I first held him, but relaxed when he realized who it was.  
"Hello, Lo." He said in that voice, oh god, that wonderful voice of his that was as sweet and smooth as honey.

"Salutations, Patton.." I muttered, nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his sweet scent.  
He smelled of fresh cookies and cake..  
I rested there for a long time, my eyes closing as I enjoyed his warmth.  
"Lo? Would you like to come lay with me on the couch?" Pat asked softly, and I was pulled back to reality.  
"Mmmm..." I groaned as a response, holding onto him a little tighter, and I heard Patton giggle, and turn in my arms.

I stood up strait, looking into Patton's eyes.  
He wrapped his arms around my neck, holding me tightly.  
I sighed, holding him close.  
"I seen the table had gotten flipped earlier.. Why'd you do that?" The dad trait asked me after a few moments, and I frowned.  
"I... I was frustrated.. I was frustrated, and I wanted to hold you, and that's all I could think about while I worked, and I didnt, and still don't, know why.."

I answered truthfully, sniffling a little..  
Wait.. there was water trickling down my cheeks.. were they tears? Was I more upset than I originally thought I was?  
My question was answered when the man in my arms pulled back, gasping quietly as he touched my cheek gently.  
"Oh, Lo..! You're crying!" The man in my arms exclaimed as I leaned into his touch.  
I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with concern.

"Pat..? Can I have... can I have a c-couple kisses.. p-please?" I asked, unsure of why I was stuttering, nor why I was acting so.. so.. pitiful, nor why I was asking for more contact, even thought I should be content with the hug I was receiving.  
He sighed, smiling gently as he looked at me.  
"Of course." Pat said as he leaned in, kissing me on the cheek, then on the forehead, then on the nose, then on my jaw, and then he stopped.  
I frowned, still not feeling satisfied, although i still cannot comprehend why...  
I felt guilty that it felt like it wasn't enough, which made my tears stream faster without me noticing, but Patton did.

"Logan! Oh my gosh, are you ok?" He asked, panic and concern in his tone.  
"I... I don't know..,I have too many feelings to de-cifer them.." I said quietly, until I got an idea.  
I looked into Patton's eyes, gulping down the lump in my throat before speaking.  
"I'd like to.. to k-kiss you." I said, and Pat looked at me quizzically.  
"What?" He asked quietly.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked, slightly louder and clearer that before, "and not just a kiss on the cheek, and actual kiss. Please...?"  
I said, trying to clarify what I wanted.  
Pat sighed, smiling at me kindly, "Logan, you should know you don't have to ask, right?"   
He said right before he kissed me, closing his eyes.   
I sighed, closing my eyes as well.

My heart fluttered, and I held Patton closer, pressing my lips to his a little more forcefully, earning a surprised hum in return.  
Patton's fingers found they're way into my hair, and I slipped a hand under his shirt, my fingertips brushing against his soft skin.  
We pulled apart only when we needed air, panting.  
Pat smiled at me, leaning his forehead against mine.  
"Feel any better?" He asked, giggling a little.

I nodded, I indeed was feeling better, and Patton smirked,  
"Well, I would sure hope so. You got really hand-sy when you kissed me," He said, smiling, "not that I minded, though."  
I blushed, suddenly saying three words I never thought I would say:

"I love you"

The words came almost naturally, and Patton looked shocked for a second, his face then melting into a kind, loving smile.  
"I love you too, Logan." He said as he kissed me again, the dirty dishes now forgotten as they sat in cold water.

Bonus:

I chuckled as I stopped recording the video.   
Logan and Patton hadn't even noticed me slip behind one of the counters and start recording.  
'No feelings for each other' my ass.  
This was gonna be so fun to show to Princey, then at they're wedding, then to they're kids.  
I scurried away, knowing that Roman would be missing me, his little stormcloud, since I was late for cuddle o'clock.


	14. Intrulogical angst - Missing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: suicide

Warning : suicide

-Logan's pov-

February 14th 2021- It has been 2 weeks since Remus has left. He has informed me that he has built himself a small cabin in the woods.   
He has said that he does not regret leaving after the.. the 'incident', and he has said that he hopes the light sides vanish..  
I do not blame him for the things he's been saying. We all made very large mistakes when the 'incident' happened, in fact, neither Patton nor   
Roman will speek to me at the moment.  
I have nothing else to report.

\- Sincerely, Logan. Sanders.

March 17th 2021- It has come to my attention that Thomas has been extremely rude, and his friends claim that he has 'no filter'.  
Knowing what happened, it is most definitely Remus who is doing this, and this is most definitely revenge for what we have done to him..  
I miss him, but he has chosen his path...  
Although, I cannot help but say that I wish he would return home to me and the others..  
I have nothing else to report.

-Sincerely, Logan. Sanders

June 12th 2021- I haven't gotten any work done in a month, and I have had insomnia for the last couple days..  
We, I mean the light sides and I, have received news that Remus is now dead.  
We cannot find a logical reason how this could have happened, but then again, nothing seems logical right now.  
The others are mad that I can't find the energy to get out of my bed in the mornings.  
They seem not to acknowledge that I loved Remus, and now he's gone.  
It's like a black hole is in my chest.  
I have nothing else to report.

-Sincerely, Logan. Sanders

August 12th 2021- it's been exactly 2 months since Remus died, and it has been more and more difficult to eat, drink, or take care of myself whatsoever.  
The others just keep getting madder at me for not doing anything useful, or for not seeing these horrible events in a logical perspective.  
Why can't they understand that I miss him?  
I loved him, no, I love him!  
Is it that hard to understand?  
I have nothing else to report.

-Sincerely, Logan. Sanders

October 20th 2021- I'm done. I've had enough. I haven't eaten, I have not slept nor gotten out of bed for months.  
I can't, not without Remus.  
I'm going to join him.  
I have nothing else to report.  
Goodbye.

-Sincerely, Logan. Sanders

I hear a gunshot, a scream, then nothing..  
I see a light.. a gate.. and.. and... and Remus!  
I smile, tears sliding down my cheeks as he opens his arms to me.  
I hug him, and he holds me, and we are both oblivious of the people I have just hurt.  
I breathe in Remus' scent, and soak in his warmth, just so glad to be with my Remus again.


	15. Royality fluff/Angst - sleepless nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: mentions of murder, blood, self harm, death and suicide

Warning: mentions of murder, blood, self harm, death and suicide.

-Patton's pov-

~~~I was in a dark room, and I couldn't see anything...  
Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, almost like that of a camera, and I caught a glimpse of a knife in my hand, before the light was gone.  
It was dark again for about 5 minutes, from what I could tell, and then there was another flash of light, giving me a chance to catch a glimpse of Virgil, but his feet weren't touching the ground...  
4 minutes of darkness passed, then another flash of light struck, a little longer than the last one, and gave me a clear of Virgil, my dark strange son, lifeless, hung from a rope around his neck.

I wanted to scream, but the light was gone as soon as it came, and I seemed to not be able to make any sounds.  
Suddenly, it felt as though the room was shifting, making me feel dizzy and nauseous, well, more than I already was, that is.  
3 minutes of darkness passed, then another flash of light, longer than the last one, and I saw.. Roman, my poor, poor Roman, and his twin brother Remus, covered in blood, with multiple small, but deep stab wounds, then the darkness returned.  
2 more minutes of darkness, another flash of light, then I saw Logan, my best friend, and Janus, with cuts all the way down they're wrists, slumped over on a couple of chairs..

1 more minute of darkness, until the light was back, and gave me a clear view of all five of my friends, covered in blood, dead.  
I looked down at the knife in my hand and realized that, I too, had cuts down my arms.  
I screamed, dropping the knife and- ~~~

I sat up quickly, screaming as I gasped for air in the darkness as I tried to figure out where I was.  
I looked around, realizing that I had just had another nightmare, and that I was in my room, and that I was safe.  
I was safe.. right?  
I tried my best to stop hyperventilating, by trying the trick I tough Virgil for his anxiety attacks.  
'In for 5, hold for 7, out for 8..' I kept repeating in my mind as I tried my best to calm down.

Once I had my breathing under controle, checked the time on my phone.  
1:56 am.  
I attempted to just roll over and go back to sleep, which, to my dismay, I found did not work as well as I hoped it would.  
After about and hour of tossing and turning, I decided to just get up, and go find something to do.  
I got up out of bed, walking out of my room and into the hall.

'I wonder if Roman is awake...'   
I thought as I looked at the cherry red door.  
I moved towards it, knocking on it 3 times, before stepping back and waiting for a minute or so.  
I sighed as I realized he probably wasn't up, and turned to go downstairs.  
I stopped when I heard a door open, and a groggy voice say my name.

"Patton? Why are you up so early..? It's like.. 3 am.."

I heard my boyfriend say from behind me, and I turned around again to face him, feeling guilty for waking him up.  
"I.. uh.. I had.." I started, my head down in guilt.  
"Another nightmare?" Roman finished, looking at me with simpathy in his eyes.  
I nodded, tears coming to my eyes again as my boyfriend sighed, pulling me into a hug.  
I was shaking again, and tears were flowing again.

Suddenly I was picked up bridal style by strong arms, and I clutched at Romans chest as he carried me into his room, holding me securely in his arms as I cried.  
Roman sat down on his bed, placing me gently on his lap.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Ro asked me gently, still holding me against his chest.  
I nodded, and told him everything I could remember about the dream whilst he rubbed my back and place soft kisses on my head.

Once I was done recounting everything from my dream, Roman turned me around in his lap so that I was facing him.  
He placed one hand on my cheek, the other on my hip as he gently wiped away my tears with his thumb, looking at me with a loving look in his eyes.  
"Are you feeling a little better, babe?" He asked, pressing his forehead gently against mine.  
"Yeah... thank you, Ro.." I said quietly "but.. can I stay with you tonight.. please?" I asked, looking hopeful.

Roman smiled, kissing me on the forehead.  
"Of course you can, sweetheart," He said, kissing my cheek, "besides, cuddles sound nice right now, dont'cha think?"   
He said, chuckling.  
I giggled, nodding as I placed a quick kiss on his lips, smiling.  
"Thank you, love, I appreciate it." I said, placing another light kiss on his lips.

He kissed back, the small kiss full of love.  
When we pulled apart, he smiled at me and held me close, laying down with me in his arms as he pulled the covers over us.  
"I love you, Pat."  
"I love you too, Ro..." I said as my eyes drifted shut.


	16. Anxciet slight smut - love interupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: heavy make out, nudity

Warning: heavy makeout, nudity

-no one's pov-

It was around 7pm, and Janus had come home to find Virgil half naked in they're room.  
Now, he wasn't naked for obscene reasons, he had just been getting changed, but Jan was he dire need to de-stress.

"Hey, babe.. Whatcha doing, huh?" Janus asked, chuckling as he discarded his jacket and his satchel, along with his shoes.  
Virgil jumped slightly, turning around quickly to see Jan staring at him hungrily, slowly walking towards him.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Virgil said sarcastically as Janus wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek.  
Virgil smiled, turning and wrapping his arms around Jan's neck, kissing his lips gently.  
"How was your- mm!" Virgil's question was cut off by his boyfriend smashing his lips against his, kissing him in the most desperate of ways.

Virge quickly responded by kissing back, fingers working quickly to unbutton Janus' shirt, tossing it asside before working on his belt.  
Soon all the two could feel was they're increasingly deep kiss and clothes practically being ripped off.  
Before they knew it, they were on the bed in nothing but they're boxers, hickeys littered across Virgil's neck.  
All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door as it opened.  
"Hey, kiddos? Can you help me- uh..."

Virgil and Janus stopped kissing and touching each other as they turned to Patton, who was in the doorway, surprise and terror etched on his face.  
"I- I'm so sorry for interrupting!" Pat practically yelled, slamming the door as he ran away.  
Jan and Virgil just looked at each other before starting to laugh uncontrollably, no longer in the mood.  
"Lets.. let's just cuddle." Virgil said between laughs, and Janus agreed.  
"Y-yeah, at least while they're here." He said, still laughing as he held Virgil.

Sorry this one was so short!


	17. Remus fluff - What's wrong with Remus?!

Warning: Remus acts half normal. Some Prinxiety and Logicality, cussing

-no one's pov-

It was a beautiful, sunny morning, and all the sides we're getting along great.  
Patton had made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, Virgil had actually come out of his room, and was laughing at Roman and Remus, who were joking around and rough housing on the carpet in front of the couch.  
Janus was sitting beside Virgil, practically choking on his laughing fit, and Logan was at the dining room table, experimenting with different compounds and substances, creating potions that he would undoubtedly test on one of the others eventually.

After a little while, Roman and Remus broke apart, unable to continue rough housing.  
Roman was still laughing a little as he joined his boyfriend, Virgil, on the couch.  
"You're a dork, Princey" Virgil said, gently nudging him with his elbow, Ro chuckling in return.  
"Maybe, but I'm your dork~" He replied as he attacked Virgil by peppering kisses all over his face.  
Remus chuckled as he watched this scene unfold, happy that is brother was happy.

Remus glanced at Janus, who had a slight gleam of tears in his eyes, and he could tell that he was upset about something.  
He had moved a few centimeters away from Roman and Virgil, but he was still smiling, nonetheless.  
Remus frowned, sighing.  
He felt bad for the snake like man, and, to be honest, he had feelings for him.  
Remus smiled sadly, making his way to the kitchen to get something for them to drink.

He rummaged around in the fridge for juice, and found a Gatorade bottle containing a blue liquid.  
He smiled, taking it out and pooring some into a glass, and chugging it.  
He gasped as he dropped the glass, a splitting head ache suddenly ripping through his brain as he felt to his knees in the floor, screaming in pain as he held his head.  
Then the pain was gone, everything was black, and Remus felt himself fall on his side.

\- No one's pov- 

The yelling caught the attention of all the other sides, and they all rushed into the kitchen to see Remus laying unconscious on the floor, glass shards strewn around him.  
Multiple gasps could be heard, but one voice rung in everyone's ears as he stared, eyes wide, jaw open.

"Remusss!"

Janus quickly rushed to Remus' side, starting to examine him, Logan joining him a moment later with a first aid kit, just in case.  
While Janus checked Rem for wounds, Logan glanced around the kitchen, trying to spot anything that might help him diagnose the man laying on the ground.  
Once he spotted the half empty Gatorade bottle, realization dawned on him.  
Remus had drank an untested liquid compound, or an untested potion as you may call it.

"Thank god.. he doesn't have any cuts.." Janus muttered, picking the unconscious man, moving past the others with his 'get out of my way' vibe, and carried the rat man to the couch, gently laying him on it.  
Patton quietly swept up the glass and threw it out as Logan examined the compound, taking out a note pad and pen and writing down the effects of the liquid thus far, afterwards they all went into the living room, and sat, waiting for Remus to wake up.

"Do you think he'll be ok, Logie?" Patton asked Logan, looking hopeful.  
"Im sure he'll be fine, sunshine. The man has an immune system of a god.. unfortunately.."   
Logan replied, earning a light nudge in the ribs, afterwards having Patton snuggle into his side, laying his head on Lo's chest.  
Virgil was watching Remus and Janus worriedly, refusing to stop hugging Roman as he waited for his friend to wake up.

___ time skip to you by chicken nuggers___

-Remus' pov-

I had a horrible head ache, but... I felt like I was floating.  
Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw the worried faces of my friends around me.  
I giggled as I looked at Janus, who was now smiling.  
"Hey, Jan~ you're pretty, you know that, right?" I said, still giggling.  
Janus just simply stared at me, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks.

I heard Logan clear his throat, and I move my head to look at him as he adjusted his glasses.  
"It seems that you, Remus, stumbled upon an experimental liquid compound of mine that I had stored in the refrigerator. Thankfully, it does not not seem to have caused you any external injuries."  
Logan said, pulling up a chair, and sitting in front of me as he took out his pen and note pad.  
"Now, I would like your consent to study your behaviour until this-" He took out his flash cards, searching through them quicky, " 'potion' wears off. Do I have your permition to ask you questions and study your behavior?" He asked.

I giggled, "sure, sweet cheeks, not a problem~" I said, wincing as a particularly bad pulse of pain ran through my head.  
Logan eyed me curiously before turning towards the others.  
"I request that each of you steer clear of Remus for the time being, at least until I gather enough information to know that he will not suddenly become violent."  
Everyone nodded, and started to leave, Patton placing a kiss on Logans cheek before going up to his room.

"Jan~ can you stay with me, please~?" I asked, catching his arm.  
He glanced at Logan, silently asking for his permission, and when Logan nodded, he stayed by my side.  
Logan adjusted his glasses once again, before looking at me.  
"Alright, Remus, I'll be asking you a few questions, depending on your answers, you'll be permitted to do certain activities, and you may be prohibited from doing others.. do I have your consent to proceed?"

I smiled as I nodded, "yeah, go ahead specs!" I exclaimed cheerily, catching Logan off guard.  
He quickly jotted something down on his notepad.

■Subject has higher energy levels.

Logan looked back at me, starting to ask his questions.  
"Are you in any sort of pain? Do you have any kind of attraction towards certain sides? Do you have an abnormal need to participate in any activities? Do you feel sick? If so, what kind?" He asked rapid fire.  
I thought for a moment, answers quickly popping into my head.  
"I have a headache, kinda like a hangover, I really don't want Janus to leave me, I want to bake something, I'm not sick, but I feel like I'm floating~" I said, smiling.

Logan nodded, again jotting a few things down.

■Headache/hangover.  
■Must be accompanied by Janus.  
■abnormal impulse to bake.  
■feels as though he is floating.

Logan nods, apparently satisfied with my answers.  
He turned to look at Janus, his tone serious, "You will be staying with him 24 / 7, if he has any other symptoms, or his condition somehow gets worse, contact me immediately. "   
He said, before getting up and walking away.  
"Yay! I get to spend the day with Jan-Jan!" I exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing hold of Janus' hand, dragging him to the kitchen. 

"Baking time!"

___time skip brought to you by my will to live, or lack thereof___

-Janus' pov-

Remus and I have just finished baking, and I'm am very concerned.. you see, Remus didn't anything caotic!  
He didn't cut anyone, he didn't cause a fire, he didn't even make a mess!  
Its.. it's like he lost his Remus-ness!  
To add to my concern, I'll simply tell you this:

I'm washing the dishes, and Remus is helping me.. he hasn't broken a single thing. 

"Hey.. uh.. Remus?" I said slowly, not wanting to startle him.  
"Yes, Dee Dee?" He responded in a cheery tone.  
"Are you ssure you feel alright? You've been acting really strange..."  
"Of course! I feel awesome!" Remus churped.  
"Actually.. Can we watch a movie once we're done? Please?" He asked.

His words caught me off guard.  
Remus never asks for anything.. he just takes what he wants, and no one questions him.  
"I.. uh.. sure... if that's what you want.."   
I said as I finished drying the last plate, handing it to Rem so he could dry it and put it away.  
Remus smiled as he put the plate away before dragging me away to the living room and putting on Cinderella.

Yeah, that's right, Remus put on Cinderella.

Usually he'd put on, like, 9 or Frankenweenie... never a Romance movie..  
Suddenly, I felt a hand slip into mine, and I turned to look at Remus questioningly.  
"I.. I like the way my hand fits in yours.."   
Remus said in explenation, causing me to blush.  
I simply nodded, and Remus snuggled into my side, our hand intertwined.

We stayed like that to a long time, Remus singing the song lyrics of each song, smiling and giggling as he did so. Logan returned a few minutes later, scribbling down a few notes. 

■Subject is overly affectionate  
■watches movies he would not usually watch  
■calm

I watched as Logan wrote them down, suddenly becoming rather protective as Remus began to whine.  
"Lo-Lo! Moooove! I'm tryna watch something!!" He whined, tugging gently on Logan's shirt.  
Logan gave me a confused and curious expression before scribbling down a few more notes.

■Subject is more whiny  
■uses more gentle social cues (gently tugging on clothes) than usual  
■non-violent

Logan nodded at Remus and I before leaving the room. I wrapped my free arm around Remus, holding him closer. He giggled, nuzzling his face against my neck, "Jan-Jan! Whatcha doin?" He asked, grinning.  
"Holding you." I stated simply.  
Remus giggled once more, quieter than before, before letting his eyes slipped closed and fall into a peaceful sleep.

\- Logan's pov -

I sit at my desk, rereading my notes.

■Subject has higher energy levels  
■Headache / Hangover  
■Must be accompanied by Janus  
■Abnormal impulse to bake  
■Feels as though he is floating  
■Subject is overly affectionate  
■Watches movies he wouldn't usually watch  
■Calm  
■Subject is more whiny  
■uses more gentle social cues (gently tugging on clothes) than usual  
■non-violent

I sigh as I read over my notes 5, 10, 15 times... it seems it's only his behaviours that have changed.  
He's sweeter, nicer... p3rhaps something bitter will bring him back?  
I quickly rush downstairs, collecting the 'potion' and many other things that are sour or bitter.  
I rush back to my desk and being working

Salt? No.  
Lime? No.  
Bleach? No.  
Lemon? Yes!

As the lemon juice touched the liquid compound, it completely dissolved. I rushed back downstairs, lemon in hand. "REMUS!" I yelled, startling the trash man awake.  
I practically stuffed the lemon into his mouth, making him grimace and groan out in pain, clicking his head. After a few second he shook his head and spat out the lemon.

-Janus' pov-

"Listen, asshole! You don't get to just gag me with a lemon! I have STANDARDS!" Remus raged.  
"Remus!" I exclaimed, laughing as I grabbed his face and kissed him, noticeably making Rem short circuit.  
He was quick to kiss back, griping at my hair as he kissed me.  
Logan left the room, and I pulled away, panting. "It is SO good to have you back." I said, and Remus grinned, "glad you think so, Snakey."


End file.
